Hikaru Sulu (alternate reality)
|Other Relatives= |Occupation=officer |PrevAssign=helmsman, (from 2258-2263), first officer, (2263) |Assign=helmsman, (2263) |Rank=lieutenant commander |Insignia= |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color= |Hair Color=Black |altimage= |altcaption=Hikaru Sulu in 2259 }} Hikaru Kato Sulu was a 23rd century Human male Starfleet officer in the created by Nero's time travel. He served as the helmsman aboard the . Biography He was born in 2237 in San Francisco, California on Earth. Sulu was a survivor of the year 2248's Klingon attack on the planet Ganjitsu. Starfleet Academy In 2255 he enrolled at Starfleet Academy. Sulu also tried to get into Red Squad, but turned them down after a near accident with his friend, fellow cadet David Reed. Before taking his assignment to the , Sulu was approached by the Starfleet Chiefs of Staff to join an elite unit of Starfleet. Sulu turned down the offer, in favor of staying on the Enterprise. Sulu was considered to be a combat specialist during the mission to attack the Narada's drilling platform. Starfleet believed his training was in Kendo instead of pure fencing. Aboard Enterprise (2258-) In 2258, Sulu was assigned to the as a replacement for the ship's usual helmsman, Lieutenant Kyle McKenna, who was sick with lungworm. Sulu's first attempt to take the ship to warp was a failure because he forgot to release the ship's external inertial dampener. This caused the ship to be several seconds behind the rest of the fleet as it arrived at Vulcan, saving it from the destruction the rest of the fleet suffered. As the fleet went to warp on its maiden voyage, Sulu forgot to disengage the external inertial dampener, leaving the Enterprise in Earth orbit for several moments as the rest of the fleet jumped away. Though embarrassing, the extra time afforded by this delay caused the Enterprise to enter the Vulcan system after Nero's assault had destroyed the rest of the fleet. Sulu was then selected as part of a team that boarded the Narada's drilling platform in an attempt to stop it from destroying Vulcan. Sulu participated in a space-dive along with James T. Kirk and Chief Engineer Olson to disable Nero's drilling rig as it drilled to the core of Vulcan. He was a skilled fencer and used his training in Hand-to-hand combat and a retractable sword to fight Romulans on the drilling platform, saving Kirk from a potentially fatal attack by one of the Romulans. Subsequently, Kirk endeavored to return the favor, diving into a free fall to save a falling Sulu. Having been present when Pike appointed Kirk first officer, Sulu pointed out it was Kirk's right to sit in the command chair. During the battle for Earth, Sulu carefully manuevered the Enterprise into Saturn's orbit, where the planet's magnetic rings would shield the ship from the Narada's sensors. He sped the Enterprise after the Romulan vessel when it left the Sol system in pursuit of the Jellyfish, firing all the phaser banks to disarm its missiles. When the Narada was being sucked into a black hole, Sulu fired all phasers and photon torpedoes at the ship when Nero refused Kirk's offer for help. Sulu was present when Kirk was promoted to captain, and remained the ship's helmsman under his command. Sulu, along with Lieutenant O'Neill, went down to Beta III to recon the planet and investigate the circumstances of the USS Archon's disappearance. However, Sulu and O'Neill were then separated. Sulu then took a disguise, posing as one of Landru's Lawgivers. He then saved Captain Kirk from the lawgivers. Sulu, the captain and the landing party were the able to rescue O'Neill before he was absorbed. Sulu, the Captain, Spock and O'Neill then made their escape to tower where they met descendant of the Archon's crew, Ariel. There they were able to return and save the Enterprise from Landru's machine. 2259 In February of 2259, Sulu was then able to rescue, Spock, Captains Kirk and T'Mar from the exploding Helios Station. He piloted the shuttle to the Lymax planet and stayed with McCoy inside after initially exiting with Kirk, Spock, McCoy and unnamed security team members. He also stunned a pregnant Gorn female. Sulu then accompanied Captain Kirk, Spock and Hendorff as they investigated a mysterious energy field on Phaedus. In 2259, Sulu was piloting a shuttle on Nibiru to rappel Spock into a volcano that was endangering the Nibirans. Ash from the volcano damaged the shuttle, breaking the wire holding Spock, and forcing Sulu to dive to the underwater Enterprise. During the mission to find the mass murderer John Harrison, Sulu vouched for 72 experimental photon torpedoes being brought aboard the ship that Scotty was refusing to allow onboard. While Kirk and Spock went to Qo'noS to apprehend Harrison, Sulu sat in the command chair and broadcast a message ordering Harrison to surrender or be fired on. McCoy asked Sulu to "remind me never to piss you off". Later, when the Enterprise was severely damaged and hurtling to Earth, Sulu defied Spock's order to evacuate the ship, preferring to go down with it. 2260s In 2260, Sulu attended a memorial for those killed the year before, and resumed working as helmsman on the repaired Enterprise. He and Kirk spoke about the taste he had developed for sitting in the captain's chair, and expressed interest in captaining his own ship. In 2263, Sulu then met up with his husband Ben and daughter at Yorktown Station. He and the rest crew were then captured by Krall's swarm in the Necro Cloud Nebula during a rescue mission and were taken as prisoners to his base on Altamid. There, he and Uhura attempted to send a distress signal, but Krall was able change the coordinates to strand the rescue ships in the nebula and leave Yorktown defenseless. Sulu deduced that Krall planed to attack Yorktown. He then watched as Krall killed two crew members. Sulu was then tortured by Krall when he suspected that the artifact was with the crew. Sulu was saved when Ensign Syl gave it up. Sulu and the rest of the crew were then crew were then rescued by Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Jaylah and were beamed to the . Sulu worked with Kirk and Scott to jumpstart the Franklin to pursue Krall. Sulu was able to pilot ship back into space. He then steered the Franklin right into the swarm while Scott and Jaylah broadcast "Sabotage" into the Swarm ships. Sulu piloted the Franklin through Yorktown in order to collide with Krall's remaining ships. After Krall's defeat, Sulu and his husband attended Kirk's birthday and watched as the new Enterprise was being built. Following the destruction of the USS Enterprise in 2263, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and temporarily assigned as the first officer of the under Captain . His family also joined him aboard the ship. Helmsman of the USS Enterprise-A Sometime later Sulu served as the helmsman of the as the crew continued their five year mission. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel Category:Alternate realities Category:Conn officers